Lost Track of Time
by naptownbaby
Summary: What happens when Naruto looses track of time. SasuNaru, Oneshot, Yaoi, oral, M/M, Adult themes and language


I Dont Own Anything, if I did everyone would be paired up and makin babies.

This is also my very FIRST fic so please be gentle. i hopw you like it please review.

He puts the key in the door turning it to unlock it. He opens the door, damning it as it creeks, _I knew I should have fixed that weeks ago._ He stepped in the door and his bright blue eyes survey the area to sense any movement. He finds none; _everyone is probably asleep by now. _He makes his way down the hall past the two slightly open doors of his children. The last door down the hall is his room. He steps in quietly noticing the sleeping form in his bed, a small smile forms on his face a he turns to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he flicks on the light, _damn I look like shit, _he thinks while looking in the mirror. A tan hand turns the shower all the way to hot. As steam fills the bathroom he begins to strip down. Careful not to disturb the small bruises formed on his skin. He winces a little as he bends over to take his pants off. He smirks remembering where that pain in his lower back came from. Tan skin tingles when the scalding hot water hits it. He reaches for the soap squirting it in his hands lathers it up he begins to wash himself. Closing his eyes he remembers the events of that night.

_Opening them he stares into dark obsidian pits, soul stealing eyes is what he liked to teasingly call them. Such an intense stare that says "__I want to fuck you,_ _and make you come over and over again until you can't walk straight, it scared the slightly shorter more tanned boy. His blue eyes couldn't turn away. He knew what the other was asking from him, just like all the other times, and just like all those other times he gave in and complied with the silent question. _

_In a moment clothes were ripped and scattered across the floor. Lips were hungrily connected, tongue and teeth forcefully pushed together only to break for the need of air. With this break the dark haired man took a step back to drink in the sight of his blond lover. Unconsciously he licked his lips making the younger man shiver and blush out of embarrassment. The lust in those black eyes seemed animalistic, so did the growl that he emitted just before claiming the blond's lips again. Upon being ravished the blond closed his eyes and unconsciously pulled the others body closer, his fingers still tangled in dark hair_. _Naruto gasped when one of Sasuke's sharp canines sunk into the soft under side of his lip and Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue in the blond's mouth. Naruto felt like his body was on fire as Sasuke pressed more into his body, his spine almost completely straight as it was uncomfortably pushed into smooth wood of the bedroom door._

_Once inside Naruto was thrown on the bed, in a second Sasuke's tongue was back in his mouth, and he was pressed hard against his lover, both his lips and his body. Feeling that they were both very aroused and very naked, Sasuke snaked his hand between them to latch on to Naruto's manhood. Naruto arched and moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he felt that unbelievable sensation. The brunette left Naruto's mouth and started nipping, sucking and biting at the tanned flesh o his lover. Moving from the boy's neck to his shoulder he began to suck harder leaving marks to show his presence there. __He allowed his mouth to move down that delicious stomach, kissing till he reached the tuff of blond curls. Wanting to tease his lover a little more he licked back up his chest to his erect nipples. He closed his mouth over one and received a soft gasp from the man below him. He loved to tease Naruto so much. He then continued his path down his lover's body finally reaching his throbbing arousal. Sasuke gently gripped the blonde's member as he licked along the underside and the tip. Naruto moaned as if wanting more contact. Sasuke happily obliged by taking Naruto whole and deep throating. The blonde swore he was dying from pleasure, the heat from Sasuke's mouth felt so good that he could help but to thrust up into the his mouth, he smirked at this. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's hips to keep him still. He always had to be in control. __His tongue dipped into the tip of Naruto's cock and licked the pearl of precum there, earning him a throaty moan from his tan lover. He then took the length completely swallowing his manhood to the back of his throat. "S-ss….Ukeee" god he loved to hear his name from those sexy lips, "Hmmm" he replied lips still firmly around the throbbing member sending the feeling of electricity up Naruto's body. Sasuke began to suck harder with more force using tongue and teeth to bring his lover to completion. Fingers gripped into dark hair as Naruto felt his end coming near. "NnnGhn…..Su-uke ,I-i-I'm gonnnn-" he was cut off when Sasuke got off of Naruto with a pop. "Not yet, not till i'm inside you" Naruto whimpered at his declaration he hated when Sasuke had all the control. _

_Slowly Sasuke raised three fingers to the blonds face "suck" and he did, coating all three digits with his saliva. When the fingers were good and ready he leaned down and kissed Naruto harsh on the lips as to say 'are you ready' he replied my deepening the kiss. Sasuke's pale hands drifted down the blond's torso until he came to the small puckered hole of his lover. Gently he circled the hole with his slick finger before inserting one, it slid in easily. Then the next was slid in and started to move in a scissoring motion, this earned a low moan from his uke. Lastly the third finger was added pumping slowly searching for that specific spo- "nnnhhghg aaah Sasuke there" found it, he thought smirking on the blond's lips. Giving his lover one last kiss he lifted off Naruto to position himself right. Sasuke then slid into him with a quick thrust. Naruto gasped, his nails biting into the other's back_. _"S-suke"_

_Sasuke pulled out and rammed fully back into Naruto with one quick thrust, hitting the prostate right on "Ahhh!" slammed back into the blond repeatedly. Naruto grabbed onto his shoulders, moving into the thrusts as well as hanging onto dear life. Sasuke paused to put Naruto's __up over his shoulders, allowing him better access. Sasuke was pounding his over deep into the bed. All Naruto could do was just lay and enjoy. The feelings that rocketed through Naruto's body were making him go crazy. His hard length leaking begging for attention which the Uchiha lovingly granted as he began to fist Naruto's arousal in time with his pumping. "uuhhhh Ssske I'm so close" "me too aaah", __Sasuke did one more hard thrust before releasing himself into the blonde, the feeling of being filed by his lover caused him to cum and spill his seed over their stomachs. Still inside Naruto, Sasuke collapses on top of his lover panting hard from their activities. _

_Moments later Naruto knew Sasuke had fallen asleep; he gently moves sasuke wincing a bit when Sasuke's limp member came out. He turned to see if that had disturbed his mate but he was still sound asleep. He got up and began searching for his things, while looking he saw the clock and what time it read "3:30a.m shit I should have been home hours ago" he whispers to himself while still trying to locate his clothes and make a stealthy leave._

Opening his eyes he realizes that the water has gone cold and he should get to bed soon. Making sure he was clean he quickly rinses off and turns off the water, then grabs a towel to dry himself off. Slipping out of the bathroom to his closet he finds some sleeping clothes that will cover his mysterious bruises. After he is dressed he slips into his bed. The figure beside him begins to stir and cuddle closer to him. Naruto settles down in bed and closes his eyes and begins to drift off to sleep "mmm Naruto-kun, when did you get back"

"Just a few minutes ago Hina-chan "

"What time is it?"

"Its late Hina-hime I was training so hard I lost track of time"

"Ok naru, next time tell you have to get home to me sooner I missed you," she said sleepily.

"Ok love I will, sleep now we will talk more in the morning"

"I Love You Naruto." She was back asleep before she even heard his non-answer.

He fell asleep cuddled up with his beautiful wife, in his beautiful house and beautiful family, but the only thing that's passed behind his eyelids before sleep caught him was the face of his true love, Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
